Probably the most popular size of catamaran is a catamaran of approximately 16 feet in length and weighing, when fully rigged, between 300 and 350 pounds. Most catamarans of this type are considered as two person racing catamarans. When such a catamaran is "blown over" an experienced two person crew will seldom have difficulty in righting the catamaran. However, such two person racing catamarans may and are often sailed by single persons and considerable difficulty can be encountered by a single person attempting to right a catamaran of the aforementioned type, inasmuch as the righting of these catamarans requires between 185 pounds and 230 pounds of crew person weight when a single crew person is using a conventional righting strap. Accordingly, a need exists for a righting accessory of lightweight construction and which may be readily adapted for use in conjunction with various different types of catamarans and used effectively as a force multiplier by a single crewman in righting a catamaran.
Various different forms of catamaran righting accessories and other boating equipment including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,139, 3,370,560, 3,820,489 and 3,865,061.